


Dragon on My Back

by Synka



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anklet, BDSM, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Possessive Behavior, Sex Toys, Tattoos
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-30 15:14:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17226404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Synka/pseuds/Synka
Summary: 「他捉住了梅林遮掩神色的左手，咬了刺有火紅色翼龍的腕處，命令對方背過身去。他要見見那盤踞於梅林尾椎上的第五隻紅龍。」





	Dragon on My Back

**Author's Note:**

> * 原為In His Eyes的特典，但考慮到之後很可能會繼續寫D/s AU，決定把特典的內文（包含後續）公開至網路，還請購入實體書的讀者們海涵，不好意思。如有感到疑慮的地方，歡迎與我聯絡，謝謝！
> 
> * 只是一篇肉文。但也是正在發展中的D/s AU的前導。  
> * 警示：詳盡的性愛描寫。道具play、D/s 關係。
> 
> * Title is from Dragon Attack by Queen.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 「『別再舔了，很癢。』梅林的聲音稱得上是平靜，然而他的姿態一點也不。」

01\. 五龍

　　「別再舔了，很癢。」梅林的聲音稱得上是平靜，然而他的姿態一點也不。他的右手抓緊了床單，左臂遮擋了自身的視野，下脣甚至微微地顫抖著。這又不是你第一次見到它。亞瑟無動於衷且依然故我地親吻那枚刺青，正落在右腿根部的位置。他舔拭過自己方才在上方留下的每一痕牙印；梅林載浮於慾望之中，隨波逐流而未曾認真考慮過脫離。他又喚了幾聲對方的名字，也不曉得是在抱怨還是求情；然而無論是哪個，亞瑟都沒想成全他。  
　　又往刺青處啃吻幾枚過於深邃的吻痕後，亞瑟側過臉，靠上梅林的左腿，並隨著修長的腿部線條來到了優美的裸足，鼻尖蹭過那環繞住梅林踝骨的纖細金腳鍊。它精緻而脆弱的結構繫著彼此，最終在梅林的第二根腳趾作結。這雙長腿的主人此刻的呻吟與震顫全不由自主，牽連了這些燦金色的裝飾結構，使它們在僅剩的夜燈下曖昧地閃爍，耀眼了等距鑲於腳鍊邊緣的翠石。那種蓊鬱是帶著自然力量與生命色彩的綠，它們完美地環繞於梅林的左踝周圍。亞瑟只能以虔誠的親吻去榮耀它；或者說，榮耀這美麗的起源──他的情人。  
　　梅林的腳趾因欲求而曲起，掙脫了亞瑟手指的箝制，足弓失準地踢向對方的肩膀，一點力氣也沒有用上。輕而易舉地閃避後，亞瑟轉移了目標來到右腿，那隻歇於足踝外側的豔麗紅龍魅惑著他上前親吻，是用上唇齒和舌頭的那種親吻。梅林扭動著身軀，他的耐心已經被亞瑟過於漫長的愛撫耗盡，正要脫口而出的要求在體內的按摩棒壓在最恰當之處時被硬生生地掐斷了。他的動作瞬間凝滯，情慾表現於他鮮紅的臉頰與胸膛快速的起伏。梅林飛快地向下飄忽了眼神，看上去亞瑟並沒有按下震動鈕的意圖；此時的他已經無法再承受更多刺激了，再繼續的話他會輕易達到今夜過早的高潮。

　　亞瑟總算慢了下來；當梅林鼻腔裡發出了充斥情慾的困惑哼聲時，他捉住了梅林遮掩神色的左手，咬了刺有火紅色翼龍的腕處，命令對方背過身去。他要見見那盤踞於梅林尾椎上的第五隻紅龍。語言傳入梅林的耳中卻並未抵達他的知覺，他雙眼氤氳而呼吸急促，勉力維持住殘存的理智。眼前的景象觸動了亞瑟，他鬆開原先支持住對方膝後的左手掌，轉而愛撫了眼角、臉頰、嘴唇。梅林本能般地含住在自己唇上遊走的拇指，在進一步深入後開始吮吻著，所發出的曖昧聲響使亞瑟難以抗拒將食指也滑入對方口中的衝動。如同過往親吻著亞瑟慾望的核心一般，梅林毫無保留地舔舐、吸吮，以唾液澈底地溼潤了對方的手指；他正在做一些消磨亞瑟自控的事情，好似他此刻浪蕩的姿態對亞瑟還構不成一種刺激似的。  
　　幾個不太漂亮的詞彙在亞瑟的口中含糊，詛咒著自己所剩無幾的意志力；他想對梅林溫柔，可是他同時又想壓制住對方並為所欲為。梅林不再試圖合攏的雙腿是赤裸裸的邀請，他會享受著亞瑟的予取予求。這個認知讓亞瑟抽回手指，忽略梅林不滿足的嗚咽聲並以無庸置疑的口吻質問：「想要得到就必須說出來，否則我不會滿足你的任何需要。你明白了嗎？」

　　遲了一會才反應過來對方說了什麼，梅林的雙頰的豔紅又深了幾個色階，全身發燙而頭腦暈眩。他正在邊緣流連著但尚未完全墜落，羞恥心與理智仍不時地在腦海中留下蹤跡。簡單的一個詞彙能夠暫停現下的一切；梅林信任著亞瑟而反之亦然，中途叫停的行動並不會改變這件事實。然而這是一個不被考慮的選項，梅林想繼續下去並獲得這些阻礙後的獎賞，那是他經驗過的無上極樂和不羈的自由。於是他開口，視線擄獲住亞瑟的並與之交纏：「我想要你用舌頭舔我，就在這裡。」他的指尖示意地撫摸著軟膠棒與肌膚的交會處、那身體正緊絞住的地方：「用這樣的方式使我高潮。」  
　　他如願以償，甚至得到比他要求得更多。亞瑟不由分說地將他翻過身，不留下一點驚呼的餘裕，靈巧的舌頭已經安撫過尾椎上沉眠的火龍，來到了方才指定的位置；梅林全身則是不受支配地警醒了起來。物件被取走的空虛使身體留戀，但隨之進入的溼滑柔軟是更好的彌補。梅林是在嘗到淚水的腥鹹後才意識到自己口中溢出的呻吟，他攥住被單又鬆開，不確定自己是否該咬住枕頭壓抑住越發不受控制的聲音。可是亞瑟使齒列擦過那處被唾液充分潤澤了的柔軟肌膚，而他的舌尖又恰好深入著最佳的位置；於是梅林在一聲彷若窒息般的呼喊中迎來了猛烈的情慾熱潮，他的視野四散著破碎的白熾光斑，身體脫了所有力氣。

　　超載感官後的空白迎來了指節溫和且堅定的觸摸，帶著柔情撫過他的瀏海和淚痕，平順他紊亂的吐息。幾次撫摸過後，亞瑟緩緩地將按摩棒重新推了進來；而梅林就在限度邊界上推拒，這所有都顯得太過卻又遠遠不夠。因此他命令身軀放鬆並讓物件深入，直至它全數為自己所容納。幾枚落在髮旋上的親吻是他完成後的獎勵，梅林為此發出慵懶而滿足的聲音，腳趾盲目地尋獲亞瑟的，並試圖與他親近。這或許是高潮餘韻後的溫存，又或許是接近撒嬌的行為。亞瑟原先專注的神情放鬆了下來，他不輕不重地揉捏了對方的頸背，在感受到梅林腳鍊冰涼的觸感後開口詢問：「你還想要什麼？」  
　　梅林眨眼動作中的倦怠帶有一種難以拒絕的魅力，他像是想讓自己清醒一些，然而亞瑟只感覺自己的情慾加劇地燃燒；在床笫之間的梅林是這樣使人費解地擅長著撩撥這項技藝。他伸出左手示意亞瑟與自己十指交扣，側過頭凝視進亞瑟的雙眼；海洋與蒼穹交會而如火的豔陽在其中，他倆都因此而灼熱。「我想，如果你一面進入我的嘴巴並同時打開震動器的話，感覺應該會很好。」這些想像誘使一聲饜足的嘆息自梅林口中傾瀉：「我會喜歡你這樣對我。」梅林沉眠般的嗓音帶上了餘韻後的沙啞，言語間他緩慢地調整成側臥的姿勢，他的雙頰上仍然有令人愛憐的紅暈，一路散布至赤裸的胸膛上。亞瑟為此親吻了他，換得了一段連綿的溫存，美好得讓亞瑟甚至懷疑自己問過。  
　　但他並未遺忘自己的職責所在，於是他和梅林纏綿了一會兒，分別時違心地制止了對方多情的雙唇，伸手去搆矮几上的水瓶。梅林下意識地更加湊近了一些，似乎想挽留住方才被中斷的餘韻；側過身溼熱地吻著亞瑟的下頷線條，殊不知自己吻著那刻鏤般的輪廓與吻在刀鋒上同等冒險，對方的自控已遊走於邊境之上，再失一寸平衡便落入深淵般無可自拔的本能。  
　　又或許這正是梅林刻意犯險的唯一目的。

　　可是亞瑟攬過梅林的雙肩並扳過對方的嘴阻擋了逗弄，他將瓶口靠在梅林雙唇之間，以動作示意對方飲水。梅林嘗了幾口摻有些許蜂蜜的開水後，堅持不懈地加劇著方才的誘哄行動；最終亞瑟索性將水含入口中並渡進他的口中。梅林發出不自覺的低沉的悶哼，撲搧著的濃密睫羽觸在亞瑟的肌膚上，簡直無異於一種暗示性的撩撥。他將瓶蓋鎖緊並於桌面著陸，亞瑟幾分鐘前還想著要給梅林一段對方並不索求的暫緩；『而看上去也並不需要，』在梅林雙手滑下他的脊柱、揉捏著那結實的大腿時，這般的思維在亞瑟腦內一閃而過。  
　　亞瑟沒有制止對方繼續在自己身上四處引火的行為，他摸索著梅林的腿間只為了啟動深陷梅林柔軟軀體的道具。儘管亞瑟是從簡單的開始，梅林仍然因突如其來的刺激而全身激靈，在亞瑟臀部均等施壓的手指即刻失了力道。他的雙掌轉而攫住了亞瑟的腰際而雙腿攀緊了胯骨，扭動著身軀並自喉頭發出了深沉的嗚咽聲，拱起的背脊形成一記美麗的弧度。他慾望的中心顫顫巍巍地復甦了，蹭著亞瑟的腹部並留下些許的溼痕；而垂下頭吮吻住梅林左胸的敏感點是亞瑟對此的回應。梅林的喘息錯亂了好幾次節律，他含糊地細語著：「等等、慢點」，全是違心之論。亞瑟滿足了對於左胸的戲謔後，不遲疑地轉向右邊，又將原先的曖昧的淡粉潤澤為深情的暗紅色，以這般直接了當的狂野沸騰著梅林的血液。

**Author's Note:**

> Site: [Can't Find My Way Home.](http://synka.weebly.com/)  
> [Find Me on Plurk.](https://www.plurk.com/Synka)


End file.
